


Prove Your Worth

by jhengchie



Series: Kingdoms and Empires [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Princes & Princesses, Some Crack, Wedding, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Prove your WorthSoonhoon with Jeongcheol and Joohyuk squint for othersRomance, OmegaverseWhen Soonyoung made a mistake, he must prove himself worthy to be Jihoon’s alpha





	Prove Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> a/N: I am really planning to make some sort of sequel to Being the Perfect Omega but I could not commit to any long chaptered story. But I wanted to write a few snippets on the other pairs so this is it. I will write in whatever order I would want and it means this will not be in order. For new readers, you don’t need to read the mother story to understand this because I plan to make it a stand alone anyway.

It was nearing Jihoon’s 18th birthday and he was expected to present anytime in the next 2 weeks. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had already expected their son to present as an omega and it did not bother them the slightest, knowing that they themselves were not directly in line to the throne and that Prince Donghyun had already presented 2 years ago as an alpha, the 2nd line to the throne once Junhui steps down.

 

Jihoon was told that he’ll experience a heat if he presents as an omega, an intense feeling of wanting to be filled and submit while he’ll experience a rut if he presents as an alpha, characterized by a lust to dominate. Jihoon was nervous, he wanted nothing more than for this phase to pass and get on with life, he’ll be sent off to marry anyone anyway. He was playing with the hem of his robes while Seungkwan brushed his caramel hair when he gasped and clutched the edge of his seat. Seungkwan noticed the movement of his charge and immediately called the guards to get Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

 

Seungkwan guided Jihoon to his bed and retrieved a basin full of water from the bathroom and some towels. Jihoon was writhing in pain when Jeonghan and Seungcheol ame into their son’s room, and the scent of an omega in heat filled their nostrils.

 

“I’d better leave.” Seungcheol said and Jeognhan nodded in agreement. “take care of Jihoon.” Seungcheol said and kissed Jeonghan before he left the room and instructed the guards to  not let any unmated alphas near the room and called out for more guards to stand post in the hallway.

 

“Seungcheol hyung.” Junhui looked up from his scroll as the guard entered and Junhui could smell an unfamiliar scent of an omega.

 

“It’s Jihoon.” Seungcheol answered, he knew the question before it was asked.

 

‘I understand, has it been taken care of?” Junhui asked and Suengcheol nodded.

 

“Jeonghan’s with him.” Seungcheol said and sighed.

 

“are you disappointed?” Junhui asked and Seungcheol shook his head. “Then what’s bothering you?!” Junhui asked with a furrowed brows and Seungcheol looked at the emperor with worried eyes.

 

“I have to let him go sooner or later, and I don’t think I am ready for that.” Seungcheol answered and Junhui nodded, it was a legitimate concern.

 

“I am sure you can get over it.” Junhui said with a sad sile and gestured for them to leave the office.

 

Wonwoo was reading a manuscript while overseeing the studies of Renjun and Chan when he noticed the two alphas enter the study. Both Renjun and Chan ran to their fathers which Wonwoo would have reprimanded at any given time but he noticed the face of the guard and he stood from his chair and walked up to them, offering a peck on his alpha’s cheek before turning to his brother-in-law.

 

“It’s Jihoon, he presented as an omega.” Seungcheol said as he pat Chan’s head.

 

“Is hyung going to be okay?” Chan asked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

‘Appa Jeonghan’s with him.” Seungcheol said and Chan beamed him a smile.

 

“I better help.” Wonwoo said and left them to help out his nephew.

 

\---

 

Jihoon’s heat lasted for 3 days and it tired the boy out. Jihoon was sobbing on Jeonghan’s chest when it finally broke and Jeonghan soothed his son’s worries by singing his favourite songs while rubbing circles on his back.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Jihoon said through sobs and Jeonghan held his son tighter.

 

“No need to be sorry about.” Jeonghan replied and kissed the son’s head . “You are perfect no matter what status you present with.” Jeonghan added and Jihoon looked up at his father and smiled slightly.

 

“You’ll still love me?” Jihoon asked and Jeognhan nodded.

 

“With all our heart.” Jeonghan replied and Jihoon once more buried his face on his father’s chest.

 

“Hyung!” Chan’s voice pierced the silent room and Jihoon looked at the younger brother running towards him, toothy smile and wide eyes. “Are you okay?” Chan asked and Jihoon nodded, pushing his body away from Jeonghan and opening his arms to let Chan cuddle with him.

 

“Just tired.” jihoon replied, brushing his hand on Chan’s silky hair.

 

“Hyung is strong, I am proud of you.” Chan announced and Jihoon smiled wide at his comment.

 

“You do know what this means Jihoon.” Seungcheol sat next to him and Jihoon nodded. “You don’t really need to choose right away, but we are going to open up our options.” Seungcheol added and Jihoon onces again nodded.

 

“I can still choose my alpha can I?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

\---

 

 

Jooheon was in the middle of opening his invitation when his third son came running through and barely missing colliding with the chair.

 

“Please tell me that’s the Invitation to fairy’s birthday!” Soonyoung shouted and Jooheon glared at his son.

 

“Soonyoung sit down and stop screaming, that is unbecoming of a prince.” Jooheon warned his son.

 

“Please?!” Soonyoung pleaded and Jooheon sighed and handed the scroll to his son.

 

Soonyoung hastily ripped the wax seal and opened the scroll to find the invitation to Prince Jihoon’s 18th birthday and to celebrate his presentation as an omega. Soonyoung screamed loudly alerting the guards who charged into the office only to be stopped by Jooheon who was having a headache watching his son ran around the space while shrieking like a dying cat.

 

“Soonyoung.” Jooheon warned and it took a few minutes before the prince calmed down.

 

“Appa, Jihoon presented as an omega. AN OMEGA!!!” Soonyoung emphasized and collapsed on the chair. “Appa, can I?” Soonyoung asked softly which made Jooheon sigh.

 

“You like him that much Soonyoung?” Jooheon asked and Soonyoung nodded.

 

“He’s the one Appa!” Soonyoung declared with starry eyes that made Jooheon laugh, but could he blame his son for finding his mate?

 

“What is the commotion? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Minhyuk reprimanded the prince as he entered the office with cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

 

“Appa, Jihoon presented as an omega.” Soonyoung started. “I can court him now. Can I?” Soonyoung asked and Minhyuk just smiled wide at his son.

 

“Well, they are higher on the tier, don’t skimp on the dowry.” Minhyuk told Jooheon who just raised a brow. “I’ll ask Jackson for some precious stones, we need to impress the royal family.” Minhyuk said and Soonyoung instantly hugged his father.

 

“Thank you!” Soonyoung cheered then left the office to tell his brothers and sister of the news.

 

“That kid.” Jooheon rubbed his temple, feeling the start of a headache bloom on his head.

 

“He is a handful but he’ll be the next in line, you have to be patient with him.” Minhyuk pecked his husband’s cheek.

 

“I know. Why did we even have too many alpha children, we are losing a lot in the financial department.” Jooheon remarked.

 

“Excuse you! Hitomi Kingdom gave us thrice the dowry for keeping Jeongmin.” Minhyuk reprimanded his husband who laughed then took an envelope from the pile of clutter and handed it to Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked at it and the emperor’s emblem caught his attention.

 

“Is this from Emperor Junhui?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon nodded. Minhyuk opened it and he gasped while Jooheon wide making his dimples bigger than his eyes.

 

“Prepare your robes my dear, we are going a royal ball and we need to dress to impress.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk threw the envelope at his husband.

 

“Stop, you’re too cute.” Minhyuk said making both of them laugh loudly.

 

\---

 

It was a week before Jihoon’s birthday and everyone at the capital was busy with preparation. The emperor had decreed a grand ball for Jihoon and invited prospect suitors but he never told Jihoon nor his family that he had personally contacted a special person to join them a week prior to the big day.

 

Junhui was beaming when he welcomed familiar faces to his throne room, embracing his fellow monarchs and catching up with them.

 

“Has the journey tired you?” Junhui asked and Jooheon sighed, they were not getting any younger and their duties had tripled ever since they both ascended to their thrones.

 

“It’s manageable.” Jooheon replied.

 

“Hello uncle Jun!” Soonyoung beamed and Jooheon glared at his son.

 

“Well hello Soonyoung.” Junhui laughed.

 

“He’s excited to see Jihoon.” Jooheon remarked and Junhui laughed.

 

“Well, why don’t we call them here?” Junhui asked and Soonyoung immediately nodded with a bright smile.

 

One of the ladies in waiting fetched the other royals and when Jihoon entered the room, a loud _Fairy_ rang and Jihoon was met wface to face with the sun, or just Soonyoung’s abnormally bright and smiling face.

 

“Hello Prince Soonyoung.” Jihoon responded in his cold voice.

 

“How have you been Fairy?” Soonyoung asked, handing a bag of sunflower seeds to Jihoon who thanked him.

 

“Tired, how about you?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung showed him his calloused hands making Jihoon gasp.  


“What happened?!” Jihoon’s voice was concerned but Soonyoung just laughed.

 

‘Been training since Jeongmin hyung denounced his title.” Soonyoung said. “I’t’s a good thing though, I get to be strong” Soonyoung grinned making Jihoon smile and nod.

 

“Would you be a kind host and lead our guest to their chambers?” Junhui asked and Jihoon nodded, leading the monarchs out of the room and chatting with them as they walk.

 

“So, you sneaky emperor.” Jooheon clicked his tongue.

 

“Am not.” Junhui begged to disagree as he led the King and his consort out of another room and towards his office.

 

Consort Wonwoo was reading a manuscript when they entered and he greeted both kings who did the same.

 

“How have you been?” Minhyuk was smiling; surely the omegas had bonded quite well when they travelled for invited galas and their trips to Dragon Island.

 

“Oh have been reading well.” Wonwoo joked and Junhui glared at him.

 

“Please stop spouting nonsense in front of our guests.” Junhui pouted which Wonwoo kissed quickly.

 

“I shouldn’t have allowed Minhyuk hyung to bond with you, where was the introverted Wonwoo we met?” Jooheon remarked with a mock gasp.

 

“Oh please, you were begging me to make Wonwoo stop glaring at you.” Minhyuk shoved his husband and the four fell into a playful banter that made them look like they were not reigning monarchs but ten year old kids.

 

 

\---

 

“Have you been receiving proposals Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked as the two walked towards the koi pond, a place Jihoon frequented with Soonyoung when the prince visited.

 

“There are a few proposals but of course, father is being thorough, we don’t want possible enemies as my mate.” Jihoon remarked and Soonyoung nodded in understanding. “Have you submitted proposals? Or received some?” Jihoon asked back and Soonyoung nodded.

 

‘Received a few as well, some omegas from rich nobles but they are not for me.” Soonyoung said then turned to Jihoon. “how are you feeling right now?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon exhaled loudly.

 

“I feel useless.” Jihoon confessed and it made Soonyoung frown.

 

“No you’re not useless.” Soonyoung automatically responded, his right hand gently touching the omega’s cheek and Jihoon instinctively leaning into to the touch. “Don’t belittle yourself Jihoon.” Soonyoung uttered and Jihoon nodded, trusting Soonyoung was easy for him.  “where was the spunky Jihoon I grew up with?” Soonyoung teased and a scowl appeared on his face as he pushed the alpha away making Soonyoung laugh. “Well that’s the Jihoon I know.” Soonyoung remarked and Jihoon can’t help himself but smile wide at the recognition.

 

\---

 

Parties were never Jihoon’s favourite much to his fathers’ dismay; Jeonghn is a social butterfly and so was his uncle Junhui, even Chan and Donghyun had been doing well with parties. So Jihoon just sighed as he was dressed by Seungkwan who was telling him about manners and that he should present himself well, being the precious omega of the empire. Jihoon sighed, of course he needs to be the perfect omega to attract suitors from across the land.

 

“I know it maybe a bit hard to act as an omega but, it is just for tonight, I’m sure your true mate would want you because you are you.” Seungkwan sashayed and Jihoon could not disagree because his younger friend and retainer is right about it.

 

“It’s difficult for me. I just been strong willed growing up and you know..” Jihoon trailed off as Seungkwan pinned the jade emblem on his robe.

 

“If you haven’t presented as an omega then you’ll never get a chance with Prince Soonyoung.” Seungkwan pointed out and Jihoon instantly blushed at the statement.

 

“He’s already submitted proposals, I’m sure he already found his mate.” Jihoon said and Seungkwan raised his brows.

 

“So, you could be one of those proposals.” Seungkwan replied. “Come on Jihoon hyung, why are you not fighting back?” Seungkwan whined.

 

“You already told me to be on my best behaviour.” Jihoon countered.  


“When you face the people at the party not with me.” Seungkwan replied and Jihoon instantly threw the powder puff at Seungkwan making the retainer laugh. “Go catch your mate hyung.” Seungkwan said and Jihoon nodded and left the room to meet his parents, brother, grandparents, uncles and cousins.

 

“Oh my pretty Jihoon.” Junhui said and placed a crown laden with jade on Jihoon’s head.

 

“Junhui, don’t make him uncomfortable.” Wonwoo whined just as renjun and Chan admired the crown on Jihoon.

 

“I am not. Surely you got our genes.” Junhui replied making Seungcheol’s brows raised.

 

‘I’m Supporting Junhui on this one.” Jeonghan shrugged and took his son’s hand and led him to the balcony overlooking the ballroom. “Junhui, please.” Jeonghan said and the emperor nodded and stood next to Jihoon.

 

 

The sound of gong filled the room and everyone’s attention was at the emperor and his entourage.

 

“Good evening Everyone, thank you for coming to celebrate a special night for our empire. Tonight, our prince Jihoon is celebrating his 18th birthday and had presented as an omega. Our Kingdom is blessed to have a strong minded omega to join our ranks. In behalf of the royal family, I Junhui, alpha son of prevous emperors Hangeng and Heechul, bid you to enjoy the festivities and welcome Jihoon, omega prince of Yabai Empire.” Junhui concluded and everyone applauded as Jihoon bowed before them.

 

“That was the easy part, now go tire yourselves by being beautiful.” Junhui turned to his entourage and they dispersed to attend to the parties.

 

Chan dragged Renjun towards a familiar face and Chenle had to catch up with his charge while Seungkwan just gave up catching up and ended up tripping on some long robe. Seungkwan was caught in time by a smiling guard and Seugkwan couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Hi, Seungkwan.” Seokmin, Prince Soonyoung’s guard greeted and Seungkwan just had to return that bright smile with a bashful one.

 

 

“Vernon!!!” Chan shouted and the prince turned in time to catch the running prince. Chan let go of Renjun who tripped and fell on someone. Renjun got up to thank his saviour when his eyes went wide.

 

“Are you okay your majesty?” the saviour asked and Renjun suddenly lost ability to speak.

 

“Jeno, don’t scare Renjun.” Vernon warned.

 

“Jeno?! You got a new guard?” Chan asked.

 

“Yeah, his fathers are friends with appa, and he likes to dance, why don’t you two break the floor huh?” Vernon suggested and Chan nodded, pulling jeno towards the middle of the dance floor and told the musicians to play something upbeat.

 

Vernon moved to Renjun and chuckled seeing the prince still in a state of shock. ”Jeno’s quite an eye candy.” Vernon remarked and Renjun blushed as he moved his eye on the floor. “It’s okay, there’s always room for crushes.” Vernon clarified and Renjun blushed harder.

 

 

Jihoon was totally not enjoying any  of the party, he had met a few of his acquaintances and some friends but there were also arrogant nobles who thought that he is not that important to receive such party in the first place.

 

“He’s so fake and pretentious, any alpha who liked him would be blind.” He heard a girl spout nonsense to her friends and Jihoon felt a stab on his heart.

 

Sure he was not friendly, but people are all superficial nowadays and he couldn’t put everything out to be painfully rejected because society deemed you are either above or below average.  Jihoon was ready to pounce or bite back when he felt warm hands covering both his ears and when he looked up he saw a grinning Soonyoung. Jihoon retrned the smile and Soonyoung let his hands move to grab the prince’s hands and led hi out into the balcony.

 

It was nearing winter and it was already cold so Jihoon slightly shivered as they opened the French doors. Soonyoung saw the discomfort on Jihoon’s face so he closed it immediately and led him to a nearby fireplace to warm up. Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s cheek to warm them and Jihoon can’t help but blush at the action.

 

‘Don’t listen to them okay?” Soonyoung assured the omega who nodded and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of Soonyoung’s callused hands. “Oh, I forgot to give you my gift.” Soonyoung remarked and Jihoon almost whined at the loss of warmth on his cheeks.

 

Soonyoung took out something from his robe, it was a wrapped in delicate silk and Soonyoung was carefully unwrapping it when Jihoon’s eyes widened at the gold crown that laid before him. The crown had an intricate pattern with Jade, Sapphire and Ruby inlays.

 

“This is beautiful Soonyoung.” Jihoon remarked as he examined the crown closely.

 

“I’m glad yoou liked it. I made them myself.” Soonyoung slightly blushed revealing the information and Jihoon’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

 

“Your hands!” Jihoon gasped and Soonyoung laughed at him.

 

“No big deal. It’s for you fairy.” Soonyoung said and Jihoon smiled wide and returned the crown to Soonyoung who was surprised to receive it back.

 

“Please put it on me.” Jihoon requested and Soonyoung gladly placed the crown on Jihoon’s head.

 

“You’re so beautiful Jihoon. Any alpha would be blind to not like you.” Soonyoung said with sincerity filled voice and Jihoon would give his body and soul to mate with this alpha.

 

“I’m tired Soonyoung, can you escort me to my room?” Jihoon blurted out and Soonyoung nodded, walking next to the omega to escort the prince back to his room.

 

Once outside the room, Jihoon opened the door and invited the other prince over. Jihoon looked at his reflection and would agree that he looked good with the crown but better with Soonyoung who was grinning behind him Jihoon sighed and removed the crown, Soonyoung placed the silk on the dresser to protect the jewellery  before keeping it inside the dresser. Jihoon then turned to Soonyoung and led him to bed.

 

“I need to leave, it is not right for an alpha to stay with an unmated omega.” Soonyoung tensed but Jihoon did not let go of his hand.

 

‘Can you stay until I fall asleep then?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung sighed as he nodded.

 

“Only until you fall asleep.” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon was content with that.

 

Jihoon laid on his bed and Soonyoung covered the prince in a thick duvet and sat on the floor facing Jihoon. Jihoon extended a hand and Soonyoung gladly interlaced their fingers as he hummed a lullaby.

 

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon called out softly and Soonyoung hummed in acknowledgement. “If I am a fairy, then can you be Pan?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung raised their intertwined hands and kissed Jihoon’s knuckle.

 

“I would be honoured, Fairy.” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon closed his eyes as a sweet dream enveloped him.

 

 

 

\----

Soonyoung was woken up by a piercing shriek and when his vision cleared, he saw four sets of eyes looking at them in mixture of surprise, shock and disappointment. Soonyoung looked at the sleeping omega and their entwined hands as he sighed.

 

“Jihoon, wake up.” Soonyoung  muttered but the omega was too comfortable sleeping while Sooyoung can’t feel his legs. “I willtake responsibility.” Soonyoung said as he faced his and Jihoon’s parents while Jihoon buried his face even further into the pillow.

 

It was Jeonghan who approached them and  took Jihoon’s hand to free Soonyoung who thanked him after apologizing. Jeonghan just smiled at him and helped him up. Minhyuk took his son and helped him straighten up, checking the prince for any sign of whatever could happen between alphas and omegas.

 

“I apologize for my lack of thought. Nothing happened between us but I will still take responsibility.” Soonyoung was facing two alphas who were both frowning at him.

 

“Appa.” Jihoon’s voice was tiny as he looked at his father.

 

“3 months. Train yourself Prince Soonyoung, I will need to prove you worthy to be my son’s mate.” Seungcheol said in a commanding tone.

 

“I will my Lord.” Sooyoung replied and Jooheon turned to Seungcheol.

 

“My apologies Seungcheol, we have already submitted our proposal but as it has come to this, we will abide to your decree.” Jeooheon said and motioned for Minhyuk and Soonyoung to leave with him.

 

“Appa, it’s my fault.” Jihoon begged at his father who just glared at him.

 

“It is an alpha’s discretion, and an alpha should bear the consequences.” Seungcheol explained. “If Prince Soonyoung could prove himself then there is no reason for us to keep you two apart.” Seungcheol explained. “I am disappointed in you Jihoon. You allowed an unmated alpha into your room and had slept with him, he could’ve harm you or used you.” Seungcheol reprimanded his son.

 

“Soonyoung is not like that.” Jihoon tried to defend the prince.

 

“how sure are you? Any alpha can turn primal.” Seungcheol  emphasized and then turned to leave.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon started to cry and Jeonghan could only hold his son closer to him.

 

“it will be alright.” Jeonghan assured him and Jihoon hoped that his father would be right.

 

 

\----

 

Sooyoung knew he had committed a grave mistake and he was willing to give up everything to correct it. He was ready for the sermon his father would lash out but Jooheon just kept a straight face and glared at his son.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung said but Jooheon just sighed.

 

“You need training, like really good training. I would need to ask Mark hyung to teach you archery.’ Jooheon mused.

 

“I am really offended, I am an archer too!” Minhyuk pouted but then grinned at Jooheon. “In that case we whould ask Jackson to teach Soonyoung, besides, he is the better warrior between you two.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon glared at him.

 

“Should you be both angry at me at the very least?” Soonyoung asked but both his parents just smiled at him.

 

“We both knew you’ll fight for Jihoon no matter what happens so well just have to prove your worth as an alpha. And as the successor of our kingdom, we can’t let the Yabbay Empire mock us right?” Joohen answered his son and gestured for him to change for breakfast.

 

Soonyoung stretched his legs before he cleaned up, he had slept in an uncomfortable position but watching his fairy sleep peacefully while their hands were intertwined made it all worth it.

 

“So yours or mine?” Mark asked Jooheon who sighed and reluctantly gave his son away for a couple of months.

 

“Better train him well.” Jooheon said and Mark grinned at him.

 

“He got your eyes though, not sure if he’ll have better aim.” Mark teased.

 

“You are evil! Minwoo got your eyes but he’s more of a close combat fighter than an archer.” Jackson came to his cousin’s defence.

 

“I have better aim than Wooshin.” Soonyoung spoke and Wooshin threw him a napkin and ended up missing the target. “See?!” Soonyoung deadpanned.

 

“It’s not my fault that I got more potential as a strategist.” Wooshin corrected his twin who just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to him. “But you really need to step up your game.” Wooshin nudged his twin who nodded as he stuffed his face with food, unprincely but he was hungry, people should just deal with it.

 

“CanI join you?” A timid voice pierced through the commotion and Soonyoung choked on his food.

 

“Oh sure, please join us.” Minhyuk ushered the prince and Wooshin immediately vacated his place to make room for the prince.

 

“Sorry for intruding.” Jihoon said but Soonyoung just waved it off and told him to enjoy breakfast while his mouth is full. “You are gonna choke Soonyoung.” Jihoon said as he handed the prince a glass of water.

 

“I am so training you hard Soonyoung, we need to keep him, he’s cute!!” Jackson squealed making Jihoon blush.

 

“You have to get used to it.” Minwoo whispered next to him.

 

“Oh really?” Jihoon asked and Minwoo nodded.

 

“Happened when my older brother got his mate.” Minwoo gestured to Hyunseong and his mate Kwangmin who were groaning at the incessant request to have grandchildren already. “You sure you want to mate with my cousin?” Minwoo asked and Jihoon looked at Soonyoung teasing Vernon from across the table and nodded. “Well, good luck then.” Minwoo shrugged and Jihoon thanked him.

 

 

\----

 

“bend your knees and put your weight on the blade when you attack.” Jackson instructed and Soonyoung nodded while he held the hilt tighter and charged towards the uncle. Jackson easily deflected the attack making Soonyoung tumble on his feet. Jackson shook his head and called for a break.

 

“I can still stand uncle.” Soonyoung said but Jackson shook his head.

 

“You won’t improve if you don’t use your head. It takes skills but it also needs strategy, train your mind before you train your body.” Jackson informed him and the alpha nodded before laying his body on the ground, panting heavily.

 

“Uncle, did I make the right decision?” Soonyoung asked and Jackson sat next to him and ran his head on Soonyoung’s hair.

 

“You did what you think is right, up to you prove it right.” Jackson said and the omega smiled at his nephew. “You love him that much?” Jackson asked and Soonyoung nodded. “Then, just follow what your heart dictates but listen to your mind’s reasoning from time to time.” Jackson reminded him and Soonyoung took a deep breath as he listened to the gentle hum of his uncle.

 

“Father, we have a visitor.” Minwoo’s voice shattered the silence and when Soonyoung stood, he was met with the emperor and his family.

 

“Your majesty.” Soonyoung greeted with a bow.

 

“Oh dear, don’t be too formal my dear prince. We were just visiting.” Junhui announced.

 

“that’s only half of the truth.” Wonwoo added.

 

“Don’t spoil everything Wonwoo.” Junhui argued and Jackson looked at the couple then to Donghyun who was nervously looking at him.

 

“We’ll just change and we’ll see you at Mark’s office?” Jackson suggested and Junhui nodded. “Minwoo, lead them to your appa’s room okay?” Jackson instructed and the boy nodded and led the roals back to the main hall.

 

Jackson led Soonyoung out of the training room and they both walked back to their rooms to change into decent clothes for meet up. Jackson made a detour to the kitchen to prepare tea while Soonyoung went out to play with Renjun and Vernon much to the dismay of Minghao.

 

“Hyunseong hyung, come join us!!” Soonyoung called out but the crowned prince shook his head and pointed to the scrolls held by his retainer and Soonyoung gasped and apologized for not noticing his predicament.

 

“It’s okay Soon-ah, Kwangmin might need some company though.” Hyunseong pointed to his mate and Soonyoung nodded as he asked Kwangmin to join them.

 

Soonyoung took his training to hert and he trained his mind and body to a point that Jackson and Mark were both impressed by his skills. At the end of two months, Soonyoung returned to X-clan to train with his fathers, who were pretty much all out and not sparing the kid a chance to lax. Soonyoung appreciated the training and it ddid hped him up to do the best he could. Jooheon was menancing if he wanted to and even his older brother Jeongmin and his mate Youngmin  came to help out in training him.

 

Sooyoung’s body was in pain all over but he knew that this is all for his future so he did not complain. Minhyuk made sure that his eyes and aim were in tune that he made the prince practice at day break and again at dusk. Jooheon had actually ask his seasoned warrors to spar with Soonyoung.

 

The prince was serious and he’s doing this for his country and for Jihoon, both greatly motivated him greatly to do his absolute best.

 

 

Soonyoung will prove his worth.

 

 

\----

 

Soonyoung bowed to the monarch seated on the platform before he faced the herd of soldiers ready to fight for their prince’s honor.

 

“Are you ready?” Seungcheol asked and Soonyoung nodded. “Great. 13 soldiers, one on one.” Seungcheol announced and  stepped aside as the first soldier stepped up and withdrew his sword.

 

Soonyoung took a eep breath and withdrew his sword just as Seungcheol announced the rules.

 

“Disarm the opponent, we do not need to shed blood.” Seungcheol announced. “Intentionally hurting the opponent causes for disqualification.” He added. “Clean and safe, for our countries’ glory.” Seungcheol shouted and the fight began.

 

Soonyoung was no means weak, nor was he the strongest but with determination to prove himself, he became more powerful than he could imagine. One by one, the soldiers fell to their knees as Soonyoung mightily attacked with all his energy he could master. Watching the prince move was like watching a dancer dance. Each raise of the sword exuded grace and each step was like a fluid choreography.

 

Jihoon watched with worried eyes as each opponent faced Soonyoung in an endless battle. He was definitely rooting for SOonyoung, and he was mesmerized by how Soonyoung could bee graceful yt powerful at the same time.

 

There was a loud thud as the last soldier fell to the ground groaning in pain as Soonyoung gave him a blow on is chest with the hilt of his sword. Soonyoung was panting hard and had used the sword as his anchor when Seungcheol stepped in front of the prince and withdrew his sword.

 

 

“You did well my prince but your true test is facing me.” Seungcheol grinned and Soonyoung heavily panted as he forced himself to stand up.

 

Thirteen grown men was a challenge for Sooyoung and his body had endured so much, but facing Seungcheol is another challenge by itself. Soonyoung knew that Seungcheol’s motivation runs deep, and such he will not be easy to defeat. The younger alpha righted himself and took the heavy sword and lifted it to accept the challenge, might as well die trying than not try at all, worst he’ll get is his face buried on the snowy ground and die of exhaustion; but Seungcheol won’t go to far or elese he’ll be charged for treason and murder.

 

Jihoon was not  okay with what his father was doing, Soonyoung had already fought 13 men, and he was clearly exhausted. The omega clenched his fist and closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away as he tried to think of ways to salvage the situation. “Are you okay Jihoon?” He heard Jeonghan asked but he didn’t have the voice to answer back, for his mind was thinking of ways to stop the impending doom on the only alpha he cared enough to mate with.

 

Another moment passed and jihoon did not like what he was hearing or seeing; Soonyoung was almost at his limits but he was still trying to hold on to that last bit of energy. Without thinking, Jihoon stood from his seat, removed his cape and dashed for a guard’s sword before running to his father to block an attack.

 

It was supposed to be the finishing blow, Soonyoung was prepared to lose but Jihoon had jumped in time to block the attack and had thrown his father off balance. Seungcheol was wide eyed when he saw his son step in to block the attack but he smiled as he stood to face his son.

 

“Soonyoung is my mate; I will not allow anyone to hurt him, not even my own parents.” Jihoon said loudly, face stern and eyes filled with determination.

 

\----

Jeonghan gasped as he opened the door to his son’s bedroom and saw the sleeping princes. Seungcheol frowned at the sight but he knew he can change this unfortunate situation into something fruitful. Jooheon and Minhyuk entered the room a few minutes later and the Yabbai couple allowed the X-clan couple to take in the sight before they were led to an adjacent room.

 

“So, about this.” Jooheon started and Seungcheol asked if he could give his suggestion first.

 

“I know Prince Soonyoung will take responsibility, I am sure he’ll be more than willing to be Jihoon’s mate but I do feel like it’s not enough.” Seungcheol stated.

 

‘You don’t trust my son?” Jooheon asked and Seungcheol shook his head.

 

“I trust him but I don’t trust my son.” Seungcheol confessed and the three was surprised with the revelation. “You see, Soonyoung has been open with his intention and feelings for Jihoon. IT is very clear and I am very much assured that he’ll be perfect to be Jihoon’s mate, but Jihoon’s intentions are not clear.” Seungcheol further explained. “You see Jihoon never really showed affection openly and I do want to prove Jihoon’s intentions and feelings for Soonyoung. I don’t want Soonyoung to think that we just forced this marriage upon them, I want both of them to acknowledge their feelings for each other. Who would want a loveless marriage?” Seungcheol finished and Jeonghan took his mate’s hand and kissed his cheek.

 

“You really thought so hard about this huh?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“You are saying that you are going to test Jihoon’s feelings? Regardless of the result, Soonyoung would still be Jihoon’s mate right?” Minhyuk clarified and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“It’ll be my honour to present my son to yours; I wouldn’t want anyone else for Jihoon.” Seungcheol explained and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“It can benefit both princes, I have no reason to disagree.” Jooheon paused and grabbed something from his robe and handed it to Seungcheol. “This is my proposal, at least let’s make it legally accepted so as not to complicate things.” Jooheon said and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“You two are really into scheming this mating.” Jeonghan remarked.

 

“For our sons, I will support this whole heartedly.” Minhyuk grinned and Jeonghan winked at his fellow omega.

 

\---

 

Seungcheol let go of his sword that gave a dull thump as it hit the ground. Jihoon was breathing heavly as the adrenaline ran through his blood.

 

“You passed.” Seungcheol said with a grin that made both Soonyoung and Jihoon confused. “it is not Soonyoung that I was testing, it was you Jihoon.” Seungcheol said as he approached his son but Jihoon held the sword tightly.

 

“I know Soonyoung is the best choice for you but have you expressed that you really wanted him as yours?” Seungcheol asked and Jihoon finally held Jihoon’s hands and loosened the grip on the sword. “I wanted to know if you are willing to sacrifice your own life for your mate, and you finally did. I am proud to hand you over knowing that my son is willing to risk everything for love.’ Seungcheol explained and soon Jihoon was crying as he rushed to embrace his father. Seungcheol ran a hand on his son’s head as he offered the other to Soonyoung who he also pulled into a tight hug. “Take care of my son.” Seungcheol said and Soonyoung replied confidently.

 

“I will, with my life.”

 

 

\----

 

“Soonyoung please stop pacing!” Jooheon was having a headache watching his son pace the room for the nth time already.

 

“But appa, what if they don’t agree and you know cancel the mating?” Soonyoung whined.

 

“They won’t oh goodness stop moving around!” Jeongmin shouted at his younger brother as he brought the X-clan emblem to pin to Soonyoung’s Red robes.

 

“How sure are you?” Soonyoung asked.

 

“are you blind?! You are getting married 2 weeks after they gave their approval. 2 weeks!!! They prepared everything behind your backs, they are bound to mate you off whether you pass or not!” Wooshin, the ever so calm alpha was tired of his brother acting like it was the end of the world.

 

“Hey don’t be so hard on Soonie.” Myungsoo, the eldest son, comforted his brother. “They won’t back out okay. From what I heard, they really favour you above all alphas for Jihoon so just relax and enjoy this day okay?” Myungsoo said as he tried to hug his younger brother but having a little difficulty due to his bulging tummy.

 

“Is Sungjong being a good boy?” Soonyoung asked the unborn child and Myungsoo smiled as the alpha finally calmed down.

 

“He is excited for you.” Myungsoo replied.

 

\---

 

Seungkwan was brushing jihoon’s hair when Jeonghan and Junhui entered the room carrying a wooden box. Seungkwan took the box and Jeonghan opened it to reveal a crown with Jade and gold, an heirloom crown passed to every omega in the family. It was a beautiful crown but Jihoon would want a different crown to wear. He walked to his dresser and took out the gift Soonyoung gave him and revealed it to his father and uncle. They gasped at how intricate and beautiful it was.

 

“Soonyoung made it for me for my birthday.” Jihoon revealed and that’s all Jeonghan needed to know to take the crown and place it on top of Jihoon’s head.

 

“You look absolutely stunning Jihoon.” Jeonghan assured his son who smiled as he blushed.

 

“Ah, and here I thought my son would marry first.” Junhui said making Jihoon apologize. “No need Jihoon, I am sure a spring wedding suits Donghyun and Minwoo. This is your moment so just enjoy it okay?” Junhui said and Jihoon smiled at him. “I will miss my nephew, you have to visit us often.” Junhui reminded the omega who nodded.

 

“Now let’s present you to your mate. I am sure he’s anxious right now” Jeonghan teased and Jihoon blushed even more.

 

 

The mating ceremony should have been done at the alpha’s kingdom but the Yabbai Empire is abpve other kingdoms that they agreed for the traditional ceremony to be done at the omega’s home; though the royals must attend Soonyoung’s coronation in April to officially present the future ruling couple of X-clan to their countrymen.

 

Soonyoung looked smart and handsome in his red robe, complete with a gat and X-clan’s emblem fastened on his sash. He walked up to the altar just behind his parent who were wearing similar clothing but bore the pattern of Dragon. Behind Soonyoung where his mated older brothers, his twin brother Wooshin who was holding the sword for turn  over and his youngest sister Soyou who was holding the box of Jade rings.

 

“Who presents the alpha?” the Temple head priest asked and Jooheon bowed low on one knee before speaking.

 

“King XinXiu of X-clan presents our son and soon to be crowned prince, Prince Quan Rong.” Jooheon spoke clearly and the head priest nodded. Soonyoung hen stepped forward and knelt in front of the head priest.

 

“Do you vow to keep this matrimony sacred and to be the alpha you are destined to be?” The head priest asked and Soonyoung replied with an affirmative yes. ‘Very well my son, you have proven your worth as an alpha.” He declared and Soonyoung stood to wait for his mate as his entourage moved to the left side.

 

Jihoon was hyperventilating when they reached the temple gates but as soon as he heard the bells ringing, he knew that he’ll be okay. Jihoon walked slowly behind his Uncles and parents, with Chan behind him holding the Jade emblem of Yabbai Empire. Jihoon bit his lips nervously as he neared the altar but absolutely shed tears as he watched Soonyoung tear up seeing him wear the crown the alpha made for him.

 

“Who presents the omega?” The head priest asked and Junhui knelt before speaking.

 

“Emperor Junhui of Yabbai Empire presents Prince Zhixun.” Junhui spoke and Jihoon walked towards the altar with Seungcheol holding his hand.

 

“As the father of the omega, I humbly offer my son’s hand for Prince Soonyoung to take and protect.” Seungcheol told the head master and allowed Soonyoung to extend his hand to take the omega into his.

 

The couple knelt in front of the head master, hands intertwined, as prayers were enunciated. A low table was then set forth and a pair of cushions where laid in front of them. Soonyoung helped Jihoon sat on the cushion before he to sat and faced the omega.

 

A tea cup was placed in the center of the table along with tea powder and purified water. They both bowed to the head master who allowed them to proceed. Jihoon took the tea and prepared them as he was taught several times. He was careful to prepare it with utmost precision, to make the tea less bitter than it should be, before he turned the cup thrice and placed it in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung bowed and turned the cup thrice before he drank the contents. He then set the empty cup and bowed once more.

 

The tables and cushions were removed and the couple faced each other with hands intertwined.  Chan and Wooshin walked up to the couple bearing the emblem and the sword which both took and offered to each other. The head master blessed them and handed them back to the younger princes for keeping.

 

Soyou then walked up to them and placed the box of rings on the head priest’s opened hands. “These rings will be the proof of your commitment to each other, and thus profess your vows to each other.” The head priest announced and Soonyoung took a deep breath as he faced the omega.

 

“You know that I’ve never laid eyes on someone as stunning as you.” Soonyoung said and Jihoon blushed so hard he matched his clothes already. “I have seen a fairy the first time we met and it still I see when I look at you. You are beyond words and I hope I make sense.” Soonyoung laughd then smiled as he looked at Jihoon straight in the eyes. “I love you, so much I can’t put it in any words not action. If I could shout it all my life, I would. And as your alpha, I promise to be your shelter and your rock. I will love you till my last breath. Jihoonie, my Fairy, I love you to the moon and back.” Soonyoung said and inserted the jade ring on Jihoon’s left ring finger.

 

“I know that I’ve never been the perfect friend but to you I have always been grateful. Soonyoungie, my star, you don’t even know how much you have made my life better just by reassuring me with your smile. You are the best thing that happened to me and I am willing to give up a lot to be with you, to spend eternity and a day by your side and to love you every waking day of my life. I love you so much Soonyoung-ah.” Jihoon stated and inserted the ring on Soonyoung’s left ring finger.

 

The head priest gave his final blessing and presented the mated couple to the crowd who applauded.

 

“In true aspect of mating, you have the honour of marking your mate.” The head priest announced and Jihoon loosened his robe slightly and exposed his neck and shoulder.

 

Soonyoung leaned in too cup Jihoon’s cheek before leaning in to kiss the omega full on the lips. He then moved to suck on the skin between Jihoon’s neck and shoulder before he bit the area hard enough to draw blood. Soonyoung then kissed Jihoon’s lips and muttered a breathy I love you.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: why sunflower seeds?!?! Because I think they are like hamsters lol it’s random.
> 
> I never had a name for the empire in the mother fic and since Perf unit’s song is mesmerizing (you can meditate with it XD) here we go… that should fit in well.
> 
> And Vocal Unit’s song?! I wanna cry rivers T.T
> 
>  
> 
> So I decided to do a different mating ceremony just because I wanted to okay hahaha
> 
>  


End file.
